And So She Hit The Road
by kiddie18
Summary: Finding no other option... She hit the road.
1. Chapter 1

**And So She Hit The Road**

**by kiddie 18**

Disclaimer: And I'll say this only once: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. Really, why do I even have to say this?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gone**

It has been approximately 27 hours since I started living alone. Only 27 hours ago he was here with me. I never realized his true value- never realized how important he was to me. And its only now when he is gone, I realize that he was the best thing which ever happened to me.

I am Mikan Sakura, a sixteen year old high-schooler. I live in a small house in the town with my brother Youichi, who is five. My mother died when I was twelve. My father died yesterday- 27 hours ago. He met with a car accident. And now, with no relatives, I have been left alone. It's my entire fault. My entire fault, for being so ungrateful for such loving, caring parents.

"Onee-chan, why are you crying, onee-chan? Please don't cry onee-chan..."

"Youichi. Please leave me alone for some time. Go and change your clothes. I'll set the table in the meanwhile."

"...ok. But please don't cry onee-chan. Youichi is here with onee-chan"

"Don't worry Youichi"

Even though Youichi is five, he does not understand anything about the whole thing. I had told him that father was gone but he thinks that he's only gone for a while. That he'll come back soon. I wish I too was so ignorant about the truth. But anyway, now that I am the only one left, I have to think about how I am going to manage everything. Maybe I should start looking for a job. But since I have school too, it will probably have to be a part-time.

"Onee-chan, I am ready."

"Good boy. The food is ready too."

"Did you prepare this onee-chan?"

"Yes Youichi"

"It's nice"

"Thank you"

We ate in silence after this as none of us initiated a talk. It was usually me who talked more- if you call saying a few words in between meals more. It was unusual for Youichi to be speaking this much. Maybe he sensed my mood and was trying to cheer me up. That was sweet of him.

"It's time to sleep Youichi. Get ready."

Youichi just nodded his head. We normally did not sleep this early. But I felt like it would be better if I slept. It wasn't like I had anything else to do anyway. And perhaps it would do me good.

* * *

The next morning I found myself waking up to the first rays of the sun. I checked my clock to see it was only five. I got up anyway and started preparing for the day. I had school today and so did Youichi. I refreshed myself and then prepared breakfast. Youichi woke up an hour later and readied himself for school.

We were sitting at the table by now. I considered starting a conversation.

"How is everything at school?"

"huh? Oh. School is good. "

"That's good to hear. Have you been studying well?"

"fair."

"I will be teaching you everyday starting today. I mean you to do your best."

"Alright, onee-chan"

I finished my plate and stood up from the chair.

"Ok. Let's start for school now. We don't want to be late."

I finished doing the dishes and walked to the door. I was just wearing my shoes when

"Onee-chan, when will Dad return?"

My breath caught in my throat. I stopped what I was doing and closed my eyes.

"He's not coming back"

"But why, onee-chan? Is he upset with us? Did I do something wrong?"

"Youichi,-"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I should answer the door."

I opened the door to find a man in a suit standing outside.

"Ms. Sakura Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"We are from ANS Bank. This is about your father. "

I simply nodded my head.

"This is official. Your father was under our debt but whatever property he had is not enough to settle it. We are sorry but-"

He looked at me and Youichi with a sad look in his eyes. What was the matter?

"we have to confiscate this house."

He finished. What did he mean by they had to confiscate the house?

"What do you mean?"

"It means what it means m'am. Your father had become bankrupt. You have to evacuate the house in a week."

I was dumbstruck. This was not happening to me. What will I do now? What about Youichi? Where will we live? They can't just confiscate our house. I...I...

"I guess that will be all. Good day m'am"

That's all? Good day? Whatever am I going to do now?

* * *

So this is the first chapter. How is it? Comments, Compliments, Suggestions, Expectations... Please Review.

Thank You.


	2. Bad News

**And So She Hit The Road**

**by kiddie 18**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bad news**

_"Your father had gone bankrupt. You have to evacuate the house in a week."_

_What am I going to do? Where should we go? How can they just confiscate our house?_

"Mikan, are you alright?"

"Mikan"

"Huh? Oh Anna, Nonoko. I am fine. I was just...thinking about something."

"Oh. We are sorry to hear about your Dad. Will you be staying alone now?"

"No, I have Youichi"

"Of course, your little brother. But will you be fine on your own? How will you manage?"

"I'll do something about it. I am looking for a job right now.I hope to be able to find something by the end of the week."

"Ok...uh...Mikan? We were thinking of coming over to your place...to give you company, you know..."

"if it is alright, of course."

"Oh, sure. You can come up after school."

"Good idea. We'll just pick our things from our home and come."

"Sure."

_Rinnnggggggg_

"It's time for the next class."

"Let's head home Youichi"

"Hm"

Strange. It seems like something is troubling him.

"What is it Youichi? Do you want to say something to me?"

"As you wish."

"Onee-chan..."

"Yes?"

"...What did the man in the suit say yesterday?"

Did he hear something? It can't be. What should I tell him? That we are supposed to evacuate our house?

"Youichi, about that-"

"Hey Mikan! We are here. We rushed home so that we could join you guys."

"Oh. Hey Anna, Nonoko. We were just heading home."

* * *

"Wow Mikan. The house is pretty clean. Did you clean everything yourself?"

"Actually, Youichi helped me."

"That's sweet of him."

"It is."

"You guys can grab some snacks and relax. I'll finish the chores and prepare the dinner first. Then I'll join you."

"Are you kidding? We are not strangers, now are we? We'll help you."

"But...ok. Thanks guys."

"It's not required. So, I will cook the dinner. Mikan, you and Nonoko take care of the other chores. Ok?"

"Good idea. Come on Mikan."

"Uh...alright."

"So Mikan, what do we have to do?"

"First there is laundry, then the guest room, and then I have to teach Youichi."

"Right. So we could start with the laundry."

"Ok."

Anna and Nonoko are really nice. They came over since Dad is not here anymore and they wanted to keep me company.

"Mikan, what do you have in mind regarding the job? What type of a job are you considering?"

"It should be a part-time, of course. Maybe I could deliver newspapers, work at a cafe and give tutions."

"It is going to be tough. We could help, you know. We can give you some of our pocket money and-"

"That's really kind of you, Nonoko. But I don't think I can accept that."

"I knew you would say that. But you don't mind earning it,right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mikan, you have helped Anna and me many times. During all our troubles. Remember, Anna's cooking competition? You rushed to the stores to buy all the

ingredients when she ran out of them. And you always helped me too."

"But Nonoko, I did it because I am your friend.

"And so are we. We too are your friends, Mikan. We have the right to help you. And we are not helping you simply. You have earned our help and friendship

yourself Mikan."

"Nonoko..."

"Here. This isn't much but we hope it will help you."

Nonoko handed me an envelope. I checked its contents and found that there was enough money to last us for a month.

"Thanks a lot for this. I am really blessed to have such friends."

_"Mikan! Nonoko! Dinner's ready!"_

* * *

"The food was delicious Anna!"

"Thanks Mikan"

"Yeah it was really great!" Nonoko added.

"What do you think, Youichi?"

"Thank you Anna-san. It was really tasty."

"I am glad you liked it."

"Did you understand what I taught you today Youichi?

"Yes, Onee-chan."

"Good. Anna, Nonoko, let's just finish cleaning the dishes and get to sleep, shall we?"

"Sure."

I really have to do something about the jobs, and it has got to be fast.

_Tring Tring...Tring Tring_

"Who could be calling at this time?"

"I'll get the phone, Mikan."

"Uh...Thanks, Nonoko. I guess"

"Hello, Sakura residence. Who's this?"

"Good evening m'am. I am calling from ANS Bank-"

"Wait a minute, I will just call Mikan."

"Are you not her? Well, sorry. But could you please convey her a message for me? I am in a hurry. Please tell her that she needs to evacuate the house by

22nd October. It's exactly 6 days from now. Thank you."

"But-" He hung up.

"Who was it Nonoko?"

_I wonder why Nonoko is so tensed. Who could the phone call be from possibly?_

"Is something wrong, Nonoko?"

"Mikan... why didn't you tell us about it?"

"What do you mean Nonoko?"

"It was a call from the ANS Bank."

* * *

I know its crappy but,

Review?

Thanks ;)


End file.
